Dans le petit monde de l'île de Midorijima
by GreatLunatic
Summary: Un petit recueil constitué d'OS concernant une assez grande partie des personnages de DRAMAtical Murder, leur dénominateur commun étant Aoba. Cela ira du rating M au K, en passant par le sérieux ou le crack. La première comprenant un lemon. Vous voilà prévenus ;) Warning : yaoi


Bonsoir ! Je publie ma première fanfic ^o^ Donc je compte faire ici un recueil d'OS sur l'univers de DMMd, avec les personnages qui gravitent autour d'Aoba. Je l'inaugure avec une histoire sans grand scénario mais assez lemonisé, avec un peu de guimauve aussi. En espérant que cela vous plaise.  
Oh, je viens de me rendre compte que c'est la première fanfiction française du fandom \o/  
Enjoy !

Koujaku x Aoba

* * *

Aoba entra dans le salon de coiffure vide, fermé à cette heure, ce qu'annonçait le panneau « Closed » sur la porte. Le soleil déclinant jetait négligemment ses rayons dorés contre les miroirs ornant les murs et la lumière finissait par se réverbérer sur le sol carrelé. Aoba savoura le silence des lieux, habituellement rempli des pépiements des demoiselles qui en avaient après son petit-ami et qui, même si Koujaku avait arrêté de flirter avec elles, s'obstinaient à essayer de le conquérir. Cela gênait âprement Aoba qui essayait de ne pas intervenir dans le travail de Koujaku mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il s'avança dans la pièce, prit un siège et se laissa tomber dessus avec un soupir. Il n'avait fait que courir de livraison en livraison aujourd'hui, il était dans un état de fatigue avancé. Il tourna la tête et vit son visage fatigué dans un des miroirs tapissant les murs. Il passa instinctivement une main dans sa courte chevelure bleue. Il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y habituer et le moindre courant d'air le faisait toujours frissonner, mais il avait laissé Koujaku lui couper les cheveux et ne le regrettait pas, pensait-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Aoba commença à tourner sur sa chaise, s'occupant le temps que son coiffeur de petit-ami daigne le rejoindre. Il avait l'air d'un enfant attendant impatiemment que sa mère ait fini son rendez-vous. Au bout de dix minutes de ce manège, il décida d'aller lui-même chercher Koujaku, qui se faisait désirer. Arrivé à la porte de l'arrière-boutique, il toqua doucement pour prévenir de son intrusion. Il appuya sur la poignée, qui tourna et il entra dans la petite pièce. Il chercha la haute silhouette du coiffeur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas être dans la pièce. Étrange, il avait pourtant l'habitude de rester au salon jusque tard dans l'après-midi, il ne pouvait être rentré chez eux. Il baissa un peu le regard et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise : il vit Koujaku assit, le haut du corps écroulé sur une table. Il se précipita vers lui mais, en s'approchant, s'aperçut qu'il dormait comme un bienheureux, un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Il laissa échappé un soupir, soulagé. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda d'un air amusé. Les piailleuses avaient vraiment dû être envahissantes et fatigantes pour qu'il se soit endormi ainsi. Il admira pendant quelques instants le visage de son amant. Celui-ci lui montrait bien involontairement son profil tatoué par Ryuuhou, partiellement recouvert par des mèches de cheveux. Cela l'attristait que Koujaku doive garder cette trace de son triste passé toute sa vie. Mais il se félicitait tout de même d'avoir réussi à le ramener à la raison lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans l'Oval Tower. Il sourit tendrement en caressant les cheveux puis le visage du coiffeur. Son ami d'enfance était devenu bien plus que cela et il en était heureux.

Aoba décida finalement de le réveiller.

« Koujaku » appela-t-il doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Koujaku, ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir. » Il lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. « Réveille-toi. »

Il vit le coiffeur ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

« Aoba ? » Fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Celui-ci lui sourit. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du brun avec douceur. Koujaku rougit légèrement.

« Ça, c'est du réveil comme j'aimerais en avoir tous les jours ! »

Aoba partit dans un éclat de rire.

« C'est toujours toi le premier levé, comment veux-tu que je te réveille ? »

Le coiffeur se redressa, s'étira longuement puis se mit debout. Il attrapa le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et l'entoura de ses bras où se chevauchaient les cicatrices. Il le serra fort et sa tête s'installa dans le creux du cou de son petit-ami. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps.

Aoba finit par gentiment le repousser. Il commençait à se faire tard.

« Je rechargeais mes batteries en câlins. » Plaisanta-t-il. « J'ai été harcelé par un bataillon aujourd'hui. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai failli tout laisser tomber pour te rejoindre à la boutique. » Il soupira lourdement.

Aoba avait presque pitié de lui. Furtivement, il lui attrapa la main et enlaça leurs doigts, lui montrant son soutien en lui caressant doucement le dos de la main. Koujaku se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Bon, rentrons. » Déclara-t-il.

Aoba acquiesça. Le brun ferma le salon et ils s'engagèrent main dans la main dans la rue.

Il avait fait la moitié du chemin lorsqu'ils entendirent un strident « KOUJAKU-SAN ! ».

« Oh non, pitié. » pensa Aoba. Même en dehors des heures de travail de son petit-ami, ils devaient se coltiner ses cruches de fans. Ils libérèrent leurs mains et virent deux filles se précipiter vers le coiffeur. Ce dernier les regarda arriver d'un air exaspéré qu'il ne cachait pas. Les deux filles ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser.

« Tu as fini ta journée de travail ? » demanda l'une d'elle, la peau artificiellement bronzée et les cheveux d'un blond tout sauf naturel.

« Oui, je rentre chez moi avec mon ami. » Répondit-il sur un ton qui n'incitait pas à continuer la conversation.

« Oooooh » s'exclama sa comparse, blonde elle aussi. « Tu as coupé tes cheveux ! » dit-elle en s'adressant à Aoba. Elle réessaya de les lui toucher, comme la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la rue, mais cette fois, ce fut Koujaku qui écarta brutalement sa main.

« Désolé » dit-il d'un air qui ne l'était pas du tout. « Mais il n'aime pas qu'on lui touche les cheveux. » Et comme pour les provoquer, il passa une main dans les courtes mèches du jeune homme.

Les deux blondes semblèrent mécontentes de l'attitude du coiffeur vis-à-vis d'Aoba. Koujaku leur renvoya un sourire hypocrite au possible, qu'elles interprétèrent correctement puisqu'elles leurs renvoyèrent un regard furieux.

Les deux hommes leurs passèrent devant sans plus faire attention à elles. Le brun attrapa ostensiblement la main de son amant. Ils firent encore quelques pas puis Koujaku se pencha vers son petit-ami, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable, emmêlant leurs langues dans un ballet aérien et humide. Aoba lâcha sa main pour glisser ses bras derrière la nuque du brun, répondant au baiser en pleine rue, sans pudeur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les deux jeunes filles purent voir un Aoba pantelant dans les bras d'un Koujaku plus qu'essoufflé. Sans se retourner, le couple d'hommes reprit son chemin et rentra chez lui, laissant les deux blondes bouches bées et étrangement admiratives devant ce spectacle savamment offert.

0\/0

Sur le chemin du retour, mains entrelacés, Aoba se sentait toute chose. Il avait rarement le droit à de telles démonstrations en public. Il espérait seulement que cela ne causerait pas de tort dans son travail de coiffeur, ses admiratrices étant ses plus ferventes clientes.

Quand ils entrèrent chez eux et que Koujaku ferma la porte, Aoba entoura le torse du brun de ses bras, posant sa joue contre son dos, la douce sensation du tissu rouge du kimono chatouillant sa peau. Le coiffeur posa une de ses mains sur celles de son petit-ami et les caressa doucement.

« Ça m'a touché tu sais ? Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu les envoies promener et que tu exposes notre relation de cette manière. »

Koujaku sourit de façon niaise, bêtement content de la remarque. Il avait envie, là, maintenant, d'embrasser le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Encore. Tout de suite.

N'y tenant plus, il se défit des deux mains l'entourant pour se retourner et attraper le visage de son amant. Les deux mains sur ses joues, il fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il entreprit de dévorer habillement. Il quémanda presque immédiatement l'accès à la bouche de son partenaire qui, docile, entrouvrit les lèvres. Koujaku fit glisser ses mains de son visage à son dos, l'enlaça tendrement et avec force. Aoba sentit la langue du brun venir caresser la sienne après avoir exploré les recoins de sa cavité buccale, comme s'il n'était pas encore familier avec. Il en profita pour passer ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme et fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches sur sa nuque, ce qui n'était pas sans évoquer le geste que le coiffeur avait eu plus tôt. Leurs langues se goûtèrent, se testèrent comme au premier jour et s'électrisèrent de par leur ballet envoûtant. Le plus jeune mit fin le plus rapidement au baiser. Il respirait par saccade et un fin filet de salive s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Koujaku le trouvait incroyablement sexy, avec ses joues rouges, ses lèvres entrouvertes comme un appel à la luxure et sa respiration intermittente qui lui rappelait les soirs où il lui faisait l'amour. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se rendit compte que son petit-ami lui faisait beaucoup d'effet car il sentit une érection poindre dans son pantalon.

« Aoba » appela-t-il.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le visage du brun.

« Je peux... »

Aoba se colla encore plus à lui, espérant qu'il comprendrait que lui aussi était très émoustillé par leur échange de salive. Le brun sentit le gonflement anormal de l'entre-jambe de son amant et s'enhardit.

« Je peux te faire l'amour ? » finit-il par dire.

Aoba sourit. Il adorait la manière dont il lui demandait ça, c'était tout bonnement adorable. Il lui baisa délicatement les lèvres.

« Évidemment que tu peux. »

Koujaku lui prit la main et le guida vers la chambre. Il l'y fit entrer et referma lentement la porte derrière eux. Il attrapa Aoba et entreprit rapidement de lui enlever son haut, sa veste ayant échoué sur le sol plus tôt. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme lui enlevait son kimono et le laissait choir à terre. Il défit également les bandages ceignant sa taille, laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur les muscles frémissants du brun. Il lui déposa de multiples petits baisers sur le torse et le sentit frissonner. Après qu'Aoba se soit redressé, Koujaku fit également courir ses mains sur le torse de son petit-ami, palpant doucement les muscles fins, pour qu'elles finissent par atterrir sur sa ceinture. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus captura ses lèvres et le coiffeur ferma les yeux, emporté par leur joute buccale. Il parvînt miraculeusement à déboucler la ceinture et à déboutonner le jeans sans se perdre dans la bouche de son amant. Aoba rompit le baiser et enleva pantalon et chaussettes, ne lui restant que son boxer, le tissu douloureusement tendu. Passant un doigt sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement, il le fit glisser jusqu'à ses pieds, dévoilant son érection à son partenaire. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit derrière lui et se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Il invita Koujaku du regard qui ne se fit pas prier. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du torse d'Aoba, le reste de son corps entre ses cuisses. Il se baissa et l'embrassa passionnément, de ce fait il lui toucha l'entrejambe de la sienne encore couverte ce qui eut pour effet d'électriser le plus jeune, qui haleta fortement. Koujaku quitta ses lèvres pour rejoindre sa mâchoire puis son cou. Il parcourut ensuite son torse de ses lèvres et descendit encore. Il attrapa le sexe du plus jeune et lui imprima un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Ses lèvres contournèrent l'organe pour s'attarder plus longuement sur une cuisse, qu'il mordilla par endroit. Aoba poussa un grand gémissement de frustration. Le coiffeur joua encore un peu avec la peau douce de son petit-ami avant de finalement céder à ses suppliques muettes. Il passa doucement sa langue sur le gland avant de la laisser courir sur la hampe. Aoba rejeta violemment sa tête en arrière, commençant à tomber dans les tourbillons du plaisir. Koujaku finit par engloutir entièrement son sexe et il le lui suça précautionneusement. Il prit un rythme soutenu, qui s'accordait presque avec les soulèvements de la poitrine d'Aoba. Le coiffeur usait de sa langue avec brio et Aoba se sentit partir bien rapidement, les sens exacerbés par l'ardeur et les caresses expertes de son amant. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il arrivait au point de non-retour, il essaya de repousser la tête de Koujaku mais celui-ci résista et le plus jeune jouit dans la bouche de son petit-ami en lâchant un cri puissant et le dos arqué de plaisir à s'en faire mal. Il retomba sur les draps, le souffle court et heurté et un très vague sourire aux lèvres, encore perdu dans les nuages cotonneux du septième ciel. Koujaku, de la semence plein la bouche, avait eu un malheureux réflexe : il avala le tout et tenta de ne pas montrer sur son visage l'amertume qu'il avait au palais. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se courba vers lui et essuya de son pouce un peu de liquide blanc qui avait débordé de la bouche du coiffeur. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres pour le débarrasser de la salissure et grimaça franchement :

« C'est vraiment amer. » dit-il après une moue dégoûtée. Prévenant, il demanda à Koujaku s'il ne voulait pas aller se rincer la bouche mais celui-ci refusa, trop pressé de continuer.

Il prit les deux bras d'Aoba et l'attira à lui, torse contre torse, et son petit-ami sur ses genoux. Il lui déposa un baiser léger comme l'air au creux de l'oreille. Il lubrifia ensuite tant bien que mal ses doigts avec de la salive. « Il serait temps qu'on achète du lubrifiant. » pensa-t-il. Puis il les glissa jusqu'au derrière de son amant qui entre temps avait mis un genou de chaque côté des jambes du brun et se dressait face à lui. La main de Koujaku fit le chemin jusqu'à l'antre d'Aoba et y glissa lentement un doigt taquin. Aoba y était plus habitué qu'auparavant mais la sensation le surprenait toujours. Ce n'était plus aussi douloureux, juste désagréable de façon passagère. Toujours ce corps étranger se faisait une place en lui et ce qu'il allait suivre était plus gros, plus massif mais à ce moment il n'attendait que cela. Sentant son petit-ami se détendre, le coiffeur fit quelques va-et-vient avant d'ajouter un autre doigt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au troisième, il retira sa main et ouvrit sa braguette. Il sortit son sexe gonflé par l'afflux sanguin de sa prison de tissu et Aoba, la respiration saccadée et impatiente et les joues rougissantes, se positionna au-dessus du pieu de chair, prêt à le laisser s'introduire en lui. Il se baissa doucement, sollicitant ses muscles, et Koujaku guida d'une main son organe vers l'entrée. Aoba sentit le bout et très lentement s'enfonça dessus, un petite douleur lui vrillant l'intérieur. Une fois le bout rentré, il donna des petits coups de hanches pour stimuler plus encore son partenaire. Partenaire qui voyait le regard fiévreux de son amant s'échauffer progressivement à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. Il grogna d'une voix rauque, le plaisir donné par les titillements d'Aoba n'étant que l'amorce de ce qu'il allait suivre et n'était pas suffisant pour le satisfaire pleinement. Lorsqu'il le vit le prendre totalement en lui et qu'il sentit le fourreau de chair entourer son sexe, il fut sur le point de jouir. Rapidement, il se contînt et posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune. Celui-ci prit un rythme rapide et saccadé presque immédiatement. Il semblait prendre un plaisir fou à se faire pénétrer ainsi. Cela faisait bien deux semaines que leur relation n'était que platonique et il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, un son mi-cri mi-couinement lui échappa, et il ne bougea plus. Il prit le visage de Koujaku à pleine main et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Leurs langues se touchèrent, se mêlèrent et s'emmêlèrent dans une violente danse sensuelle. Aoba, qui se montrait plus entreprenant que d'ordinaire, rompit le baiser et, le bouche toujours ouverte, reprit ses mouvements de hanches. Le brun, à travers les limbes du plaisir, trouvait son amant diablement excitant, la peau constellée de gouttes de sueur réfléchissant la lumière, les yeux vagues et la bouche presque béante sur une respiration intermittente, un fin filet de salive reliant sa bouche et son menton. Aoba commença à se masturber pour augmenter le plaisir mais Koujaku ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il lui empoigna le membre et le caressa vigoureusement, son petit-ami se trémoussant toujours sur lui.

Il sentit soudainement Aoba se contracter autour de lui et il le vit rejeter la tête en arrière, sentant les prémices de l'orgasme. Koujaku admira la courbe que produisait son corps, ébahit par la beauté presque animale de son amant en cet instant. Un flash blanc envahit la vision d'Aoba. S'ensuivit comme une micro perte de conscience car il ne se rappela pas s'être couché sur Koujaku. Il respirait difficilement, un liquide poisseux maculait leurs deux ventres et il sentit quelque chose couler de son fessier, le coiffeur s'étant retiré. Ce dernier cachait ses yeux de son avant-bras, les joues rouge pivoine. Aoba mit ses deux mains sur le torse de son petit-ami et posa son menton dessus, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Tes saignements de nez se calment on dirait. » dit-il, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres. Après cette phrase prononcée d'une voix charmeuse, une goutte écarlate perla d'une des narines de Koujaku.

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ! » ajouta Aoba en riant. Attendri, il lui baisa gentiment la bouche. Son petit-ami lui entoura la taille de ses bras et frotta amoureusement sa joue contre la sienne avant de la lui embrasser. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, Aoba nu comme un ver, étalé sur Koujaku, lui-même juste habillé d'un jeans totalement débraillé, ne lâchant pas son petit-ami. Aoba finit toutefois par rouler sur le matelas pour éviter d'écraser le brun.

0\/0

Quelques jours plus tard, Aoba entra dans le salon de coiffure à l'heure de pointe. Koujaku coupait habillement les cheveux d'une jeune fille pas encore pubère et sa mère et d'autres jeunes femmes pépiaient furieusement autour de lui. Le coiffeur l'aperçut et lui fit un petit signe lui demandant de patienter un peu. Il acquiesça et se trouva un siège dans un coin, attendant paisiblement, maintenant serein face aux assauts ininterrompus des femmes de l'assistance envers son amant. Il se perdit momentanément dans ses pensées puis il remarqua deux jeunes filles, toutes deux blondes, et se rappela les avoir croisé avec Koujaku quelques jours plus tôt, avant que celui-ci lui roule la pelle du siècle en pleine rue. Il rougit à cette pensée. Elles ne le regardaient plus avec cette envie de meurtre dans le fond des yeux s'il touchait au coiffeur mais bien avec un regard comme empli d'étoiles dès qu'il était proche de son petit-ami. Elles lui faisaient presque peur et il n'osait plus s'approcher de Koujaku, restant dans son coin jusqu'à leur départ.

Lors de la pause déjeuner, le tombeur de ces dames et son partenaire partirent manger en tête à tête dans un petit restaurant tout proche. Assis à leur table, Koujaku sentit soudainement un regard insistant peser sur ses épaules. Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui et aperçut deux de ses fidèles clientes qu'il avait envoyé boulé implicitement quelques jours plus tôt. Elles le regardaient -lui et Aoba, se rendit-il compte- le sourire aux lèvres, avec un air presque attendri. Il ne comprenait pas et regarda son petit-ami pour un éclaircissement. Celui-ci, ayant repéré leur manège, rendit un regard perplexe au coiffeur et haussa négligemment les épaules.

Quand ils finirent, ils partirent main dans la main après avoir réglé l'addition et Koujaku dut retourner travailler. Ils échangèrent un rapide baiser à l'abri des yeux indiscrets et Aoba lui glissa discrètement : « Essaie de rentrer tôt ce soir, j'ai acheté du lubrifiant. » Et c'est sur un clin d'œil complice qu'il le planta là. Le coiffeur se mit à sourire bêtement et se dépêcha de regagner le salon de coiffure, motivé pour finir cette journée !

* * *

PS : ces persos sont des irresponsables, et les préservatifs alors ? u.u' Sortez couvert et à bientôt j'espère pour d'autres OS plus ou moins sérieux !


End file.
